Halloween Story
I told this story a few years ago. I just added a few details and extra gore. None of the characters have names. And I hate to spoil this yes I intended it so that everyone died in it. Intro Two houses House A=Vampire,Ghost, Clown with baseball bat,gamer 1 and 2,Mummy Wrappper and Candy Giver 1 House B=Candy Giver 2,Cowboy and Grucho glasses kid. Other=Baseball kid,Punkin Carver,Bandit,zombie kids and Teenage Prankster One day it was halloween in House a teenager dressed as A Vampire,a teen dressed as a ghost,and a teen dressed as a Clown with a baseball bat were ready to go trick or treating. The Ghost had only a few minutes of preperation. He was just wearing a sheet over his head. They decided to wait. Meanwhile 2 gamers were playing a 3d zombie game instead of going trick or treating. Upstairs The Mummy wrapper was well wrapping the mummy. It wasn't real of course it was just a dummy, He was finished. Suddenly a bottle of fake blood spilled. When the Mummy wrapper was about to put the mummy in the coffin he slipped on the fake blood and bounced of the mummy and feel in a vat of fake blood drenching him in it. The vat spilled over sending the mummy wrapper in the coffin. The Mummy wrapper struggled causing the Coffin to tip sideways the door closing. The mummmy wrapper made the mistake of struggling some more enventually causing the coffin to fall down down on the door making it Impossibly for an escape. The Mummy wrapper screamed an struggled as his oxegan was low. He eventually suffocated to death in the coffin. Meanwhile In House B 2 little kids were going trick or treaking, one as a cowboy one wearing grucho glasses. They walked to house A. They rung the door bell.The Candy giver gave them their treats and was nice enough to let them in. As they explored they opened the coffin and found the corpse of the mummy wrapper. They...... thought it was a dummy. Surely the people must have been working on it before october even started. The dummy looked really realistic. The Cowboy and the grucho glasses didn't know it was a real dead body and decided to wrap up the dummy with toilet paper to make it more like a dummy. They ran to the bathroom. The grucho glasses gets a load of tp rolls in the bathroom and takes off all the toilet paper of a rack. But he drops one and slips on it causing him to go face first in the toilet. The vibration causing the toilet rack to fall on his skull cracking it and lodging in his brain. He fell in the toilet water drenching it. The cowboy doesn't notice his friend's demise because he was taking a bath and fell asleep. As time flew the bathtub overflowed and eventually the whole room. The cowboy was still asleep and helplessly drowned. His corpse filled up with water as it began to get bigger and bigger and bigger until Pop! The cowboy popped like a balloon sending organs and flesh everywhere. His head was floating in the water. Meanwhile Someone was carving a pumkin.